


Taken

by LadyChef



Series: Caught [2]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eve gets to kick some Ass, James is BAMF, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral, Violence, chainsaw, nothing really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a while since James had caught Q , wanking off to his neighbors voice on the mobile. They are still together. The Neighbor hasn't given up on getting Q though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Q woke up and blinked, then groped around for his glasses, putting them on he glanced around the room and noticed he was alone and it was morning.

He sighed and got out of bed, run his long fingers through his wild curls he padded into the bathroom and relieved himself. As he washed his hands, he saw 007 walk into his bathroom and step into the shower his left arm in a cast, James had wrapped it in plastic. James started the water and began washing himself, not having said a word to Q. He cocks his head to the side and opens the shower door. James turns his head and winks at him then goes back to washing his hair. Q stood there for a moment, he could barely remember last night, as they had drunk so much.

It had been a rough mission with many deaths and a broken arm and they had decided to get some drinks and they turned into many.

Q shrugged and said why not and dropped his pajama bottoms and got into the shower with James. He ran those elegant hands over the muscles of his back and down to the most perfect ass he had ever seen in his twenty eight years. James still didn’t turn around when Q’s hands slid around his flat abs.

Q was kissing the space between his shoulder blades, and began to slide his fingers down through the wet curls to his cock. He could feel it getting hard, but James still didn’t turn around. Q began to stroke him. His lips pressed against James’s back turned to a smile as he heard James moan. His hand went faster upon his hardening flesh; James put his hands to the tile to steady himself, thrusting into Q’s hand. While stroking him, Q was taking bites of the hard flesh of his back.

“Nghhh harder Neil, do it harder.” Q had a naughty thought and reached for the soap and slicked up his free hand then slid his fingers between the globes of his perfect ass; he felt James’s body shudder. He took a bite as he slipped one finger inside James as he stroked.  
As his finger slid into James, he growled out loudly over the sounds of the shower. He moved his body back and forth between Q’s hand and his fingers.

“Fuck Neil, more please… more.” Q concentrated and sped up his rhythms, he continued to bite on James’s back and he could tell that he was about to cum, because he tightened on his fingers.

“Ngggghh…Neil, yes, yes…I’m cumming!’ Q gently removed his fingers then stroked James a few more times then eased his hand away, he stepped back and was shocked when James turned swiftly and grabbed him, kissing him deeply. 

James rested his broken arm against the tile as he devoured Q with a kiss. With his good hand he reached down and stroked Q’s hard cock. Eliciting a moan from him, James grinned and stroked a little faster, then with a soft tug, he pulls his lips from Q’s and goes down and takes him deep in his mouth.

Q turned off the spray as James began to suck him off; he looked down and smiled watching his cock disappear into his mouth. Elegant fingers slide through his wet hair as he moaned out loud when James tightened his lips on him and sucked harder, using his other hand to play around Q’s hole.

Q cried out in pleasure when James’s finger put pressure on his hole; he came hard into his mouth.

“Ohhhhhhh shit James…yes!” James got up and turned the hot water back on and rinsed his mouth and washed his hand, then turned and kissed Q deeply.

He smiled at James and got out of the shower, James followed after turning off the water. Q helped him dry off, and then took off the plastic around his caste.

“I’m tired of this cast Neil.” James huffed as he sat on the toilet, letting Q look it over. Q rolled his eyes and made sure it was still intact and not wet.

“James you know as well as I do, that you have to heal and you are not made of adamantium.” Q smirked when he saw the look on James face.

“Very funny Neil, no I am not Wolverine but I am close.” He nuzzled his face against Q’s neck and whispered in his ear.

“You did say I was a beast the other night in bed.” Q blushed and swatted at his hand.

“Beast is a different character than Wolverine idiot.” They both laughed and went to get some clothes on and fix something to eat.

Q had kissed James goodbye when he left for work, James unfortunately was on leave due to his broken arm, he watched the telly for the news then flipped channels for an hour before becoming bored. Wearing only old jeans, he padded barefoot to the balcony and lit a cigarette, since he wasn’t allowed to smoke indoors due to Q’s sensitivity to the smell. He sat on the metal chair and planted his feet up on the railing and watched people go about their day. It was actually a beautiful day in London, not cold and definitely not hot, especially since their balcony was in the shaded side of the building.

Ever since that day he had come home from a rather horrible mission to find his lover wanking off to the voice of their neighbor, James had kept a close watch of said neighbor. Since that night he hasn’t contacted Q, as far as James knew of course. He knew Neil wouldn’t lie to him about it, and he hoped he would tell him if the guy had. A brow was raised when he sees the man exit his building and as he adjusts his backpack he looks up at their flat. James just sits there letting him have a good look.

The expression on the man’s face was priceless to James. Being the arse that he is, James decided to wave at the man, and if James could remember correctly his name was Andrew. He just walks off in a huff which sent James into chuckling, as he draws on his cigarette. James says out loud softly. “Try and take my companion fucker, not going to happen.” He stood up and flicked the butt away then stretched, his blue eyes watching the man till he turned the corner. As soon as he started back into the flat Hazel their Siamese decided to join him.

She meowed loudly, letting James know she was hungry. James bent and picked her up cuddling the cat, he had grown to really love it. Hazel purred and rubbed her face against James’s.

Setting her on the counter, he got a can of her favorite food and started the can opener and that set her off to meowing loudly.

“Hold on Haze, hold on… its coming.” She jumped down to the floor and paced and rubbed against his legs while meowing her head off.

He filled her bowl and set it down; the cat ate as if it was her last meal.  He leaned against the counter watching her, a smile on his face.

“You are spoiled, Neil has made you his baby and I come in second.” Hazel looked up with her light blue eyes then meowed again before starting to eat again.

James rolled his eyes and went back into the living room and picked up a book he had started, he had decided to read about American gangsters of the twenty’s.

Hazel had jumped up on the couch purring, rubbing against his arm then winding up in his lap. She licked her paw and rubbed her face with it while James absently petted her head and back.

 

 

James was jolted awake by his mobile ringing, he fumbled and knocked Hazel onto the floor and she meowed rather loudly at being deposited on the hardwood. James mumbled an apology as he pulled it out of his pocket.

“Hello?” James sat up rubbing his eyes; he came awake when he realized it was Q.

“What are you doing James?” He cried out loud when Hazel decided to punish him and gripped his bare foot with her claws.

“I’m trying to survive your cat, I fed her and let her sleep on my stomach and she repays me by clawing my foot.” Q laughed loudly and gave him a reprimand.

“You must have done something to upset her, now have you run your errands, I need you to pick up that prescription for me, I’ve been having those headaches again.” James sighed and thought about those headaches, Q had fallen on a wet floor at Q branch because a stupid new programmer had dumped his drink but not warned anyone, Q coming by lost in his paperwork had slipped on it and hit his head hard on the tiles.

“Yes was going to go now, just had a nap with Hazel, how are you feeling now?” He heard Q sigh and knew he was rubbing his eyes.

“I am alright just feeling tired and all.” James instantly became concerned; he sat up and spoke sternly.

“Neil, come home, nothing is going on and you should be resting more.” Q smiled loving how concerned he was.

“Actually James, I was going to in about an hour, will you be home with my pills and maybe some soup waiting?” James stood up then and walked to the bedroom, avoiding the claws of Hazel as he walked past her.

“I will have everything you need love, just come home.” Q said he would. They both said goodbye and hung up their mobiles. James put on shoes and a jumper and grabbed his wallet and keys and left the flat after arming it and headed to the Chemist.

Inside the store James wandered the isles looking for a treat for Q, something that would take his mind off everything; he picked up some of his favorite chocolates and a book of crosswords that he will finish in no time. When James came upon the condom and sexual lotion display he grinned and chose one that says it will blow your partners mind. Definitely tossing it in his basket he knew Q would love it, especially since it was in a peppermint flavor.

He paid for the prescription and the rest of his items, when the salesgirl rang up the sex lotion she giggled and blushed then pouted when she saw the cast on his arm. He leaned in and said softly to her.

“You should see the other guy.” She giggled again and handed him his change, James wink at her as he was leaving. James made sure not to take his time, Q had a habit of being punctual and if he said an hour, it would be an hour. Unlocking the door of the building he enters and runs up the stairs.

Shifting the bag to the other arm he unlocked the door, as he was about to enter his neighbor in the next flat opened his door and stepped out.

“James, can I have a moment?”  He set down the bag and looked at Michael.

“Anytime…is something wrong?” James stepped out and joined him on the landing.

“That guy across the street from the red brick building was over here talking to Mrs. Bingman about you and Peter. I overheard him asking some personal things. And since we both know she loves to gossip and isn’t overly fond of our lifestyles. She told him a lot.” James gritted his teeth as he leaned against the railing.

“I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance.” Michael raised a brow but was smiling.

“The guy tried to get with Peter and I stopped it but apparently he didn’t get the message.” Michael nodded then turned as his own partner came out.

James offered his hand and Stephen shook it in greeting. He slid an arm around Michael.

“I see you are telling James about that guy from across the street.” Michael nodded to his partner.

Stephen laughed then looked at James.

“You know, I was home that evening when you confronted him in the hallway, and I did listen and I apologize for it but Peter was just being a friend with him. It was the other guy who wanted more. I was coming up the stairs the night he was over for tea and when Peter was saying goodbye, Andrew I think is his name, well he tried to kiss Peter and he pushed him away. Saying no to him, well he didn’t look happy about it.” James was listening intently and nodded and was about to go on when his mobile rang.

“I’m on the tube, will be there in ten minutes.” James told him he loved him and would see him soon. Putting his mobile away he looked at the two lovers.

“Do me a big favor; keep an eye on our flat and such if one of you is here, and let me know if anything is going on, no matter what time.” Michael nodded as did Stephen then he spoke up.

“You two need to have dinner with us soon!” Michael agreed instantly and told him to talk to Peter about it.

James said he would and noticed that Hazel had joined them; Stephen instantly fawned over the Siamese. He picked her up and she instantly began purring as he petted her.

“Don’t let Peter see you holding her like that, he gets jealous!” He and Michael laughed and handed her to James, then reminded him to ask Peter about having dinner soon. James said he would.

He left the door open a bit as he set Hazel down, her tail raised she ran over to the couch and sat on the top of it, bright blue eyes stared at James.

“Yes Hazel, daddy is coming home, you won’t have to just be around me soon.” The cat meowed and James rolled his eyes as he walked to the bathroom and put his prescription by the sink, he placed the chocolates and lotion in the bedside drawer.

He tossed off the jumper, and preferred to walk around with no shirt and no shoes. Kicking them off into the closet, once he was comfortable he was back into the living area and went to the windows and opened them to get fresh air for his love then went and sat on the couch waiting for Q as he watched the new on BBC1.

Q walked up the steps from the tube onto the street. He didn’t have a headache yet but he could feel one was going to come, thankfully it was a beautiful day and the walk home wouldn’t be bad.

He just turned the corner when he ran straight into Andrew. Q almost stumbled back but Andrew steadied him. Q stepped back once he was steady.

“Andrew.” Q looked at him and found the man frowning at him.

“Your partner mocks me daily.” The look on his face was dark and not all friendly like it used to be.

“I doubt James does that and I hope you have a good day.” Q moved around him and began heading home again. Andrew grasped his arm and turned him around swiftly.

“He MOCKS me, because he has you and I don’t!” Q flinched and shrugged away his arm.

“Leave me alone Andrew, I already apologized and I do feel bad for what happened but I love James and that will never change.”

Andrew gritted his teeth and grabbed his arm again hard. Q struggled to get away, looking around for some help but for once no one was out. Thankfully he was near his own home.

“You use people Peter, I would have been a good man for you but you tossed me away once your lover was home.” Q tried his best to move away, using his free hand he pushed Andrew and got free and started to run home but was grabbed again.

“STOP RUNNING FROM ME PETER!!!” James heard the yelling from the windows and got up and ran over to them and saw Andrew grabbing Q, he ran to the drawer and got his gun and ran out of the flat with no shoes or shirt and exited the building and headed over to Q.

Aiming the barrel at Andrew he growled at him.

“Let him go or I will kill you!” The look in James’s eyes was one Q had seen before and he knew he meant it. Andrew let Q go and stepped back with his hands up.

“Touch him again or even look at him again and I will kill you dead.” Q moved to stand beside James and spoke softly to him.

“James, put the gun down, he understands I hope?” Andrew nodded and walked away from then down the street. James lowered the gun and looked at Q then pushed off his coat and looked at his arm. He found the beginning of a bruise and it set him off, he raised the gun again and was going to go after him when Q stopped him.

“James please, let him go; my head is starting to hurt.” James instantly put the gun in the back of his jeans then put his arm around Q.

“I have your medication at home waiting. I hope Hazel isn’t escaping the flat right now?” Q smiled and leaned up a little and kissed him on his cheek. They had to use Q’s keys to get in the building and in the back of his mind it nagged James that Andrew got in so easy that night, he began to think Andrew got a key somehow.

James helped Q get settled on the couch, he refused to go to bed and rest so he and James came to a compromise on watching old movies but Q had to lie down. Q said he would if he could have a pillow and James’s lap and a blanket. The shook hands then laughed and Q got his blanket and pillow, while James made tea and got his medicine. Hazel waited nearby till everyone was settled so that she could find a spot with one of them.

Q was sitting and waiting for James, he came over with the pills and the tea and sat down, grabbing the remote and his book and got comfortable while Q took his pills and sipped his tea for a moment. Q leaned over and kissed him softly, James slid his fingers into his mop of silky dark curls as they kissed. They broke the kiss laughing when Hazel meowed and jumped up between them.

Q lies down with his pillow on James’s lap and relaxes as James goes to the guide on the satellite and looks for something that Q wants to watch. They decide on watching an old Clint Eastwood movie, they settle in and James begins stroking his fingers through Q’s dark hair, eliciting a soft sound of pleasure from him.

Q had one arm around James’s leg, holding him as they watched Clint arrive in town to spaghetti western music. He heard Q whimper and looked down and found him rubbing his temple. James eased Q up then shoved the cat to the floor despite her protest of loud meowing, he picked up Q and carried him to their bedroom and sat him down on the bed and helped him get undressed and into bed. He closed the blinds and the curtains then got Q another dose of his medicine and some water.

As he took it, went into the kitchen and got a piece of fruit for him, thinking part of it may be hunger. While Q ate the fruit and drank down the water, James armed the flat and locked it then shut off the television and got rid of the lights.

Entering the bedroom, he saw that Q was lying down, so he undressed down to his boxer briefs and turned off the lights and gathered him close, the arm with the caste holding Q to his chest.

“James, thank you, tomorrow I will make an appointment with the doctor. I am so tired of these headaches.” James kissed his forehead.

“I love you, and I will call M and tell him you are not coming in tomorrow.” Q almost sat up but James kept him down.

“No argument Q, you need to rest, you went back to work too soon and you will not fight me on this.” Q sighed and snuggled in closer.

“Alright, I promise to stay home except to go to the doctor.” James tilted Q’s head up and kissed his lips.

“I love you Neil.” Q kissed him back and expressed his love for him as well. Hazel jumped up on the bed and nestled herself around their feet, purring softly.

 

 

When he woke up the next morning, Q sat up and opened his eyes and groped for his glasses. His head felt alright but he also felt groggy. James slowly sat up then pulled Q back to lie down and began kissing him. Q smiled against his lips as he wrapped his arms around his corded neck.

“I do love waking up to your lips.” James broke the kiss and smiled down at Q. rough fingers smooth back those unruly curls then move to caress his lips.

“And I do love waking you.” James began kissing his neck as he slid his hands under Q’s back holding him close. Q softly moaned when James began kissing down his neck, his long fingers slid down his muscled back.

James took bites of Q’s collarbone then kissed his way back up to his jaw and lips. Slowly stopping the kiss, he whispered to Q that he bought something at the Chemist he might like. Q looked at him with a raised brow. James leaned over and opened the drawer and showed Q the bottle of lotion, that when put on it gives a sensation of heat and tingling. Q’s brows raised and he gave James a nod as he looked a bit unsure.

James was all excited to use it; he sat up and opened it and dropped a little on Q’s nipple then blew on it. His eyes opened wide and he moaned out. That just fueled James on; he skimmed his tongue over the nipple then tugged on it. Q writhed and gripped his shoulders as his lips and the lotion did its magic on him.

James sat up again and looked down at Q then placed little drop just under the head of his cock and when he kneeled down and blew on it, Q cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheet with his fists.

“James, bloody hell that’s amazing, please don’t stop.” James flicked his tongue on the lotion, tasting the fruity flavor and the taste of his lovers cock.

Q was beyond himself now, that lotion was amazing, he wanted to use it on James but he loved what was happening now. James smiled at Q and slowly began to suck him off.

Q moaning out loud as he slid his fingers into his golden hair holding him down so James would take all of him, the moaning and hard breathing were exciting to James.

He pulled up off his cock with a loud pop and smiled at Q. He smiled at James and gently touched his lips with his fingertips. James kissed each finger then began to suck again.

James began to suck him again when he heard Q whimper and not in a good way, he sat up and saw that Q had his eyes closed tight and rubbing his head. James got up and went to the restroom and got his pills and a glass of water. He sat down next to him and offered him the pill then the water. He rubbed Q’s temple as he took the medication.

James picked up his mobile and rang up M, telling him that Q wasn’t coming in because of headaches, M almost gave a fight but James told him in no uncertain terms that if he fought him on this that he would regret it.

M relented and said he would be in touch. James then called Q’s doctor and got him an appointment for 1 pm.

“You rest, I will bring you breakfast.” Q nodded as James adjusted his pillows and Hazel had moved up to rest at Q’s side.

James fixed him a light breakfast of fruit and eggs, nothing too heavy or spiced to upset him. Putting the plate on a tray he walked back to the bedroom and set it on the nightstand then helped Q sit up.

He kissed Q on the forehead and told him he was going to go get the paper, He nodded to James as he put his jeans on and a shirt and shoes. Taking his wallet and keys he started to head out then remembered he had to feel Hazel.

He opened the can and placed it in the bowl then set it on the floor, he heard meowing and smiled. Gathering up his keys he headed out again as Hazel began eating.

James breathed in the fresh air as he headed to the store, once inside he picked up the paper and some donuts. Tucking the receipt in his pocket, he headed out holding his bag and paper.

James headed into a coffee shop to get some hot tea for Q when he got a text begging him to come home; he accidentally knocked someone down as he ran out and down the street to his home.

One of his neighbors saw him running up the street and left the door wide open for him as he was heading out, James ran up the stairs two at a time instead of waiting for the lift. He jammed his key into the lock and ran inside and to the bedroom. He found Q on the floor holding his head, James gathered him up in his arms and reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile and dialed emergency.

He heard his neighbors leaving and called out to them, Michael and Stephen came in quickly, James asked them to open the door downstairs for the EMT’s, and he reached into his pocket and gave his house key to Stephen as Michael ran out of the flat to go wait for the EMT’s.

“Please lock up when we leave.” Stephen nodded to him, and told him no problem. Q was cuddled up against James as they sat on the floor, hiding his face whimpering in pain. Michael returned with the emergency crew leading them to the bedroom.

James explained what happened to Q and how he has been feeling now. They looked into his eyes with a light then gently eased him up and onto a gurney; James got up and grabbed his wallet and Q’s as well. Stephen told them they would lock up the flat; James thanked them as he headed down with the EMT’s.

James sat with Q while they waited for a doctor. They had giving him a pain killer for now, He seemed alright as James kissed the hand he was holding. Q was facing him in the bed, so James moved closer resting his forehead to Q’s. They whispered their love for each other, and when Q’s doctor arrived, James stood up and moved to give the man room.

Doctor Grant always felt a little intimidated by Q’s mate, James stood with one hand in his pocket and the cast resting against his chest as he watched the doctor examine him. The doctor wanted to do an MRI and CAT scan on Q immediately; he wrote it all down and called for a nurse.

The doctor looked to James, and took a breath because James had a hard look on his face.

“James you will have to go to the waiting room, I’m sorry you cannot come with him.” James started to protest but Q stopped him with a look. So he nodded then moves to Q and leans down kissing him and whispering in his ear.

“I love you.” Q whispered it back to him as the orderly’s came to get Q and wheel him out. James followed till he couldn’t anymore then walked to the waiting room.

He walked outside for a moment and took a deep breath then took out his mobile and called Eve. She said she would be down soon and would inform M and R. He hung up and walked back into the waiting room for what he knew would be a long wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Eve was sitting with James as they waited for Q to finish being tested, James was pacing and running his fingers through his hair, Eve could swear he was going to go bald if he kept it up.

“James, sit down he will be done soon.” Eve gave him a look so he sat down. She rubbed her hand over his back trying to comfort him. He shot up as soon as he saw Q’s doctor and what looked like a surgeon with him.

“Mr. Bond, We have to operate on Peter as soon as possible, there is swelling on the back of his brain, which is causing the pain.” James eyes widen and he runs a hand over his face and asks.

“Can I see him please?” Doctor Grant looks at James then down at his hands.  
“Mr. Bond are you a blood relative, or family of any kind?” James’s eyes widen and his face falls, Eve looked to him and saw it, she could see the hurt.

“No I am not a blood relative; I am his partner, his boyfriend.” The surgeon rolls his eyes. Doctor Grant looks a bit nervous, so Eve speaks up.

“Peter doesn’t have any blood relatives; all he has is James and those he works with. James is his only family.” The doctor shook his head.

“I’m sorry but its hospital rules and I…” James interrupts him.

“Please, he is all I have, what if he dies during surgery, let me see him.” The surgeon got pissed hearing that, feeling as if his skills will kill the man.

“Now look, rules are rules, now let me go and operate on him and you sit here like a good faggot and let me do my work.” As soon as those words were out of his mouth James was on him. He threw him against the wall and was about the beat the shit out of the man when Eve stopped him.

“James…He has to save Peter….please let him go.” The doctor helped pull James back. He was breathing hard and looked the surgeon right in the eyes.

“He dies…you die…simple as that!” He nods at James as if he was taking on the challenge. He turns and leaves heading back through the double doors. Doctor Grant fixes his lab coat and looks at James.

“He will save him, trust me he is the best.” James took a deep breath and said softly.

“Please let me see him, he is all I have.” Doctor Grant looks at Eve then back at James and nods his head.

“Come with me.” James walked with the doctor and headed through the doors and down a hallway, everything was white and so sterile to him, the prints on the walls looked cheap and they only made him feel even more nervous, nothing was soothing about this place to James.

Doctor Grant opened a door and waved James inside.

“You have five minutes then you have to leave so we can get him ready and worked on.” He shut the door behind James who was instantly at Q’s side and took his hand in his own. He opened his eyes and smiled at James, there was already an IV in his arm and they have shaved part of his head where the swelling was, James felt like crying.

James leaned down and kissed him softly, then touched his face. Q’s glasses were on the small table by the bed so he picked them up and placed them on his face. Q blinked a few times then everything was in focus.

He could see how scared Q was, as his bottom lip looked raw from him biting it.

“James I’m scared, what if I change, or get amnesia or worse what if I die…what if…” James put his fingers to his lips and stopped him.

“You will be fine love, I swear it and you will be just as you were, sassy and whiney and full of life and love.” Q reached up and touched James’s scarred face.

“I love you James, so very much.” James felt the tears come to his eyes and he looked down at Q’s hands as he took them in his own.

“I love you Neil, forever.”  Q pulled a hand free and caressed his cheek. He knew James was emotional right now and wanted to be strong for him even though he was feeling very scared and weak.

They heard a knock and realized it was Doctor Grant, so James leaned down and kissed Q with passion and whispered to him.

“I love you; always I will be here for you.” Q nodded as their foreheads rested together. He whispered to James how much he loved him as well.

James reluctantly let him go and left the room as a three nurses and orderlies came in. Taking a deep breath he looked over at Doctor Grant and nodded his thanks then turned and headed back out to the waiting room.

When he rejoined Eve he sat down hard and put his head in his hands. Eve held him against her and let him vent his emotions. She knew then how much Q meant to James. Q was really all he had in his life to lose him would destroy James more than any terrorist could ever do.

He sat up and ran his hands over his face and stands. Eve stood as well, ready for anything James needed.

“Eve I need you to inform M and R and stay here while I go and get things that Q will need from home. Please can you do this for me?” She rolled her beautiful brown eyes at him and smiled.

“Of course I can James, but shouldn’t you stay and I go to your flat?” James was already shaking his head no, as he put his hands on her arms.

“No, but thank you…but I know where everything is, and to tell you would be a logistics nightmare, and if Q found out he would kill me but I do thank you. I should only be about thirty minutes.”

She kissed his cheek as she laughed.

“Of course, having me rummaging around in your home would upset him I am sure, you go and I will keep you informed if something comes up but I doubt it will in thirty minutes.”

James headed out to catch a cab and head home to gather some things for Q that he knew the man would want. When he got into the cab and told him the destination, he leaned back in the seat and let out a breath that he felt he had been holding all day.

Paying well, he got out and ran up the steps just as Mrs. Bingman was coming out, he gave her a polite smile and greeting but she just huffed at him, which caused James to laugh as he went inside. Stuffy old bird he thought to himself, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

Once inside he was met with a pissed off Siamese cat who was meowing her head off at James. He scooped up the cat and gave her some love and carried her into the kitchen and fed her. While she was eating he went into their bathroom and picked up some things that Q would want, even though he knew the hospital would provide it, there was no way Q would use it. So fastidious his lover was. Getting a backpack, he filled it with Q’s toothbrush and his favorite toothpaste and his floss, and his deodorant. He knew that his Neil hated feeling messy or dirty unless it was after them loving on each other, but then again he always showered. James laughed to himself and almost ran into Hazel as he exited the bathroom.

He went to the dresser and got Q’s extra set of glasses that he didn’t really wear unless his good pair was messed up. So James switched them, putting the good ones away for safe keeping. He got a pair of his warmest socks and some boxer briefs.

James set the bag down on the chair and made the bed and put things away, wanting it to be nice when he was brought home. James got the phone book they kept and called up the cleaning service and asked if she could come the next day, James stating he would double her pay, she agreed and said it would be around nine am in the morning. James wrote it on the calendar they kept in the kitchen for important dates.

Putting the backpack over his one shoulder, he exited the flat, shutting the door to keep Hazel in; he knocked on Michael and Stephen’s door. James smiled at Michael when he answered.

“James…how is Peter is he alright?” He ushered James into their flat and he found it very cozy and lovely, he knew Q would die if he saw it. Of course he tried to hide that side of him but James knew he liked interior design.

“He is going into surgery and I have to get back, do you still have my key because I would love it if you would check on Hazel for us?” Michael smiled and said of course they would, he stated that Stephen was in love with the cat and wanted one of his own. James laughed and knew exactly how Michael felt.

“I am going to stay at the hospital but I will let you know what is going on and you let me know if anything comes up here.” Michael agreed and they hugged as James was leaving.

“When Peter comes out of it give him our love.” James smiled and said he would.

He headed out of the building and to the street looking for a cab back to the hospital, he saw one stop across the street and ran over to it but it pulled away before he could get it, looking down at his watch he noticed he had taken almost forty five minutes and started to get agitated and to top it off it was getting dark and misting slightly. All he could think was could it get any worse.

James turned when he felt as if he wasn’t alone anymore; when he turned he was tasered in the chest and drops to the concrete.

He woke up about and blinked feeling as if he was hit by a truck, glancing around he deduced he was in a flat, but who’s?

He closed his eyes again and shook his head to get his bearing when he was smacked in the face and when he opened his eyes he knew exactly whose flat he was in. Andrew was standing right in front of him; James shook his head then began to laugh as he tested the bonds he was tied to the chair with. He figured that the man used zip ties and duct tape to keep him secure.

James could feel his wrist moving in his cast, and figured he might figure out a way to get untied. He looked at Andrew with a raised brow.

“Now how is this going to help you get my mate?” Andrew slapped him again and it only made James laugh harder which fueled Andrew’s anger.

“Peter will be mine you fucking tosser.” The insult caused James to really laugh then.

“You are calling me a tosser…what are you if you want my lover, he isn’t a female you know?” James was slowly working his wrists on the binding. He glanced over at a clock and figured it would be about thirty minutes till Eve called his mobile to see where he was and when he doesn’t answer she will begin looking for him, because she knows nothing would stop him from being with Q at this critical time. So James just sat there and let Andrew rant about how Peter belonged to him. James couldn’t help but needle the man about Peter.

“You know Andrew…Peter looks so good naked and when I have him under me, he screams out my name when I make him cum.” Andrew growled and slams a fist into his face, causing James to laugh.

“I make him beg for it every time and then he gets me scotch, I make him walk naked in our flat so that I can admire my man. He loves me and gives me what I want when I want it.” He gave Andrew a very sly smile as he turned his light blue eyes to him, he could see the rage on Andrew’s face.

Andrew yelled and ran over and began hitting James in the face and chest. When he was close enough James head butted him causing him to fall back against the wall. Andrew shook his head and tried to get up but he was dizzy. They could both hear his mobile go off in his pocket.

Andrew got up and went over to James to get his mobile but James kicked him away. He continued to work the bindings, and quietly was beginning to crack his caste to ease his way.

Eve was pacing in the waiting room waiting for James to come back or at least call. She stopped a nurse and asked about Q but the nurse refused to give any information because she wasn’t related. As the nurse walked away Eve gritted her teeth and decided enough was enough.

She got on her mobile again and called M, she went over everything with him and told him if he didn’t intervene and make it known that Q was very important and that she and James should have full disclosure of his condition that she would ruin every single day of his from now on. M knew better as did most of MI6 never to piss off Eve Moneypenny, he told her he would get right on it.

Doctor Grant put on scrubs and a facemask and entered the operating room. The surgeon looks up then back down at what he was doing. Doctor Grant was in a frantic mood as he spoke to him.

“You had better do your very damn best on this patient; I just had a short but very succinct conversation with the Prime Minister.” The surgeon looked up hearing that and stopped for a moment.

“What do you mean my very damn best I always do my best, get the fuck out of my operating room, I will do my best for the fairy!”

“You don’t understand, this as you call him fairy is important, important enough to have the Prime Minister call to see about his condition and important enough to have him tell me that the Queen herself is interested as well in his condition. If he dies our careers are over!” He looked up from his work and actually had some fear in his eyes. Doctor Grant moved closer to him and whispered in his ear.

“His boyfriend the one you called faggot, well he is British Secret Service and he can kill you and literally not be charged.” Doctor Grant stepped back and left the room. The surgeon felt a chill run through his spine. He began to concentrate even harder on helping this man on his table.

Eve smiled wickedly as the nurse came back by looking nervous as she began dialing James again. When she didn’t get an answer after two hours, she looked up at the clock and noticed that Q had been in surgery for over three and would be in surgery for a lot longer, so she decided to use MI6 to find James.

“R…this is Eve, I need you to find James, can you look up where he is, he should be down here with me waiting on Q but he hasn’t come back from his flat, run the CCtv and locate him by his chip.”

Eve waited as R got on it with two other programmers. R gasps and Eve was on it.

“What did you find…tell me because Q cannot come out of surgery and James is not here.” R told her that there was video of James being tasered on the street and dragged into a building across from his flat. Eve was already walking out the doors as she spoke to R; she was then informed that James was located in an upstairs flat of that building. Eve told R to have a team meet her at the flat as soon as possible.

James sat there, getting angrier and angrier, he looked at the clock again, it was going on four hours now and he prayed all was well with Q. He could see his captor getting frantic because he didn’t know what to do with James.

James was slowly cracking his caste, ignoring the pain in his arm, he needed to get out of this situation and back to the hospital.

Andrew was pacing more then stopped and headed to his back room. James took the opportunity to worm his wrists back and forth trying to loosen the ties and duct tape. He was just getting close when he heard the loud sound of a saw; he closed his eyes and let out a breath as he shook his head. Andrew emerged from the back room holding a small chainsaw and was headed over to James.

“I think I will finish this so that Peter and I can get together, you are in the way.” Andrew’s voice was oddly soft in tone. As he was coming closer to James he had the tip of the chainsaw aimed at James chest and was about to thrust it into him when his door burst open and Eve came through and shot him in the head, James tried his best to get back as Andrew fell with the chainsaw still going. Two agents came in; one turned off the saw the other one undid James’s bindings and helped him up. James looked over at Eve.

“About damn time you got here.” James said as he stood up rubbing his wrist. Looking around he got the duct tape and fixed his caste. Eve just laughed as she replied and watched as James picked up his backpack with Q’s personal items in it.  

“Yes about time, now come on we have to get back.” The team would clean up, James and Eve headed down to her car.

Eve handed him baby wipes so he could clean up his face, she kept them in her car just in case, he wiped blood and sweat from his face and hands, his mind filled with his Neil, and prayed he lived through this and was still whole.

 

James ran into the hospital once they were parked and headed to the waiting room and just as he got in, Doctor Grant came through the double doors and James was on him fast asking about Q.

“How is he…is he going to be alright?” James took ahold of his shoulders, his grip was a little tight and it frightened the doctor.

Eve came up and pulled James back and told him to breathe. Doctor Grant thanked her softly then turned to James and looked him in the eyes and said.

“It was tense for a while but he came through it fine, no permanent damage and his recovery should be very swift. James felt so elated that he hugged the doctor, shocking the man. Eve just closed her eyes and thanked God.

“Now, it will be a while before you can see him, and we are not sure how he will come out of it. Be aware that trauma to the brain and a following surgery can change things.” As the doctor explained everything to James he was looking at him to make sure he didn’t get hostile again.

James smiled even more and thanked him then asked the one thing he really wanted to know.

“I can see him…you told me before I couldn’t?” The doctor got nervous when James asked that. He had images of being killed in his sleep flashing before his eyes.

“Yes…yes… you can see him once he is out of recovery, we um just felt that we were being a bit harsh before and I am going to ignore the rules for now.” The doctor expressed, Eve bit back a giggle behind her hand as she listened to them.  James was beaming at them both. Doctor Grant said he would send for James when his partner was in his private room.

James walked over and sat down rubbing his face with his hands; Eve joined him and squeezed his shoulder. He turned and looked at her.  

“Eve, I was so scared he would die in there.” His voice cracked some and he had unshed tears in his eyes. Eve bit her lip and moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug. She could feel him shaking some because he was crying. He whispered to her.

“He is everything to me, I can’t lose him.” As he said that he leaned back and wiped his face then lets out a deep breath. Eve palmed his cheek and smiled.

“Q is fine thank god, and I know he will be back to his sassy smartass ways and be just as brilliant as before; maybe even more so now that all that pain is gone.” Her words eased his mind and she could see him visibly relax. Eve went and got them something to eat from a nearby sandwich shop. She tried to get him to leave but he wouldn’t; saying that he almost missed it all and couldn’t even dare leave again. He jumped up every time a nurse came through the doors. Most of them smiled warmly at him because they knew what was going on but some didn’t, mostly because they were the night shift.

James looked at the clock and realized how late it was, Eve had long gone home after they had eaten, James told her he would call but he wasn’t going to leave. It was almost eleven pm when a nurse came to get him, he was sleeping on a small couch when she touched his shoulder, James jumped up swiftly as if ready to fight causing the nurse to gasp and apologize. James blinked a few times then told her he was sorry for scaring her.

She explained to him that he could come see his partner, James grabs her and hugs her tight then kisses her cheek, she gushes and touches her now red cheeks and shows him to Q’s room.

The nurse opens the door and James walked inside and stopped just at the foot of Q’s bed, he had an IV in him and half his head was shaved; James felt his heart stop, checking his pockets he found Q ‘s glasses.

He walked over to the chair and pulled it up to his bed, setting the glasses on the table next to his bed he took one of Q’s hands in his own and pressed the back of it to his lips as tears fell from his eyes. His beautiful brilliant love was never going to really be the same; he just prayed that Q would remember him.  James didn’t want to think about the tubes in his lover, he only wanted the man he was with earlier in the day. It all seemed so long ago, as if it almost didn’t happen.

He fell asleep on Q’s lap still holding his hand when he felt fingers touching his forehead and hair; slowly he sat up and opened his eyes and smiled seeing Q looking back at him. Those beautiful hazel eyes smiling at him in recognition, James swore to himself he would never doubt there was a God somewhere and that this God saved his love.

“Neil…Love, thank God.” James said softly as he stood up to kiss his forehead and place his glasses on him.  Q reached up and touched his face and smiled again, before he slowly spoke.

“James…I love you.” When Q spoke those words to James, words James feared he would never hear from him again, he began to cry and he didn’t care who saw him. He leaned in and gently kissed Q’s lips. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Neil…you are going to be my prisoner for a while in our flat once you are out of here and there will be no arguments, when I say rest you will rest.” Q bit his lower lip but nodded in agreement, as he slid his hand up and around James’s neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. Smiling, James went willingly and gave him a soft but passionate kiss. James stood upright when a nurse and a doctor came in to check on him.

He stepped back as they went over his chart and checked his blood pressure and his eyes. James stood in the corner smiling at Q, who was staring right back at him with love in his eyes.

When Q fell asleep James walked downstairs and called up Eve, waking her up and telling her about Q, she said she would call M and everyone and that he was to go home and rest. James told her he would leave later but for now he needed to be with him.

He sat with Q as he slept; a nurse brought him some coffee and something to eat and told him he could use the other bed in the room. The nurse was new to the situation and asked him if he was watching over his nephew, James smiled and shook his head and said that he was his partner. It took a minute till she understood then she just walked out. James figured she didn’t like hearing that but he didn’t give a damn.

Instead of using the bed he rested his head on Q’s lap as he held his hand again. He preferred to fall asleep watching the rise and fall of Q’s chest as he breathed.

James was thankful that his love was alive and well and that he remembered him and what had happened. He wouldn’t tell Q about Andrew right now, not until he was back to normal. He reached up and touched his lips and cheek and whispered softly to him.

“I love you, Neil…”

End


End file.
